


let me walk to the top of the big night sky

by comeonbluej



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, нил и протагонист мужья, периодт, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonbluej/pseuds/comeonbluej
Summary: - Нил.Он протягивает руку, чуть медленнее, чем при "стандартных" знакомствах.- Очень приятно.Подушечки пальцев мужчины чуть проезжают по его проему между большим и указательным пальцами, и Нил думает, что, возможно, алкоголь не единственное спасение от частых мигреней.Улыбка напротив может побороться со многими вещами в жизни Нила.
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	let me walk to the top of the big night sky

**Author's Note:**

> название фика - first love/late spring by mitski
> 
> это кайнда сонгфик, потому что я посмотрела довод литралли вчера и все два дня слушала meeting neil и *ААААААААААААААА*

Нил любит вспоминать их первую встречу. Ничем не примечательный вечер - обычная суетливость позднего часа. Бары, наполненные толпами молодых людей, что отрываются и напиваются до потери пульса, забываясь в громкости музыки и тошнотворной духоте, он обходит стороной - не его подразделение. Его голову терзала боль, и единственной светлой мыслью была спасительная водка с тоником. Неоновая вывеска над входным проемом никак не повлияла на его гудящий мозг - в прочем, в данный момент он и родной английский не поймет с опухолью вместо головы. Барная стойка, повидавшая лучшие времена, встречает его полупусто - два уже, очевидно, завсегдатаев в отключке и один мужчина, очевидно, зашедший в прокуренный бар с мыслью "и в первом попавшемся кабаке есть диетическая кола". Нил садится на стул рядом и заказывает один единственный в его жизни набор алкоголя, "и не жалейте льда, por favor!". Его пальцы тянутся поправить чуть съехавший шарф, и он краем глаза замечает, как мужчина рядом неотрывно следит за его движением. Обычно, в таких ситуациях он уже думает, как выбраться из передряги живым, но в данный момент интерес берет верх над голосом разума.  
  


\- Нил.  
  


Он протягивает руку, чуть медленнее, чем при "стандартных" знакомствах.  
  


\- Очень приятно.  
  


Подушечки пальцев мужчины чуть проезжают по его мякоти между большим и указательным пальцами, и Нил думает, что, возможно, алкоголь не единственное спасение от частых мигреней.

_Улыбка напротив может побороться со многими вещами в жизни Нила._

***

Нила обдает морским бризом, пока его рука направлена вверх, внутренней стороной ладони к солнцу. На его левой руке позолоченное кольцо блестит в лучах итальянского пекла. Его мысли оккупированы воспоминаниями, улыбкой, эмоциями и совсем немного – водкой с тоником. Под мраморным балконом зверствует море; волны лобзают скалистую породу, оставляя молочную пену прямо на каменных пиках. Нилу хочется почувствовать ступнями морской песок и воду в последний раз – будто больше никогда его не увидит. Но он остается сидеть в плетеном кресле, пока закатное солнце пудровым окропляет редеющее небо.

Ладони оказываются на плечах Нила слишком неожиданно, и он чуть напрягается, но – в ту же секунду – расслабляется, когда чувствует родное тепло и ухом улавливает знакомый смех.

\- Что, не можешь поверить, что вышел за такого красавца?

Нил усмехается с нежностью и перестает терзать собственное кольцо. Он не отвечает, а поворачивает голову и поцелуем дотрагивается до костяшек пальцев, что массируют его длинные [и немного усталые] плечи. Нил бросает взгляд на синее море, улыбается и закрывает глаза, отдавая всего себя настоящему моменту. Рука соскальзывает с плеча прямо в его ладонь – подходит слишком идеально.

\- Пойдем, искупнемся в последний раз, пока солнце не село окончательно.

Он тянет Нила на себя, не сдается еще несколько секунду, а потом – со вкусом доеденного манго – целует его в уголок губ, и еще раз, пока не находит золотую середину. Хватка ослабевает, и рука Нила – он клянется, на автомате! – находит щеку, пальцами чертит идеальный пунктир по скуле. Манго растворяется за какие-то десять секунду на его языке, пока фигура его мужа со смехом убегает в номер, по пути кидая темно-синюю футболку на заправленную постель. Голая спина уже в проеме двери кричит ему “Догони, если сможешь!”, и Нилу кажется, что он снова влюбляется. Каждый день, каждый час, каждую минуту. Снова и снова.

_Нил поправляет кольцо и думает о том, что это самый правильный выбор в его жизни._

**Author's Note:**

> нолан: так вот канон,,,,  
> мой квир мозг: хаха фанфик от лица нила про то что он очень любит протагониста гоу бррр а еще они замужем а еще канона не существует


End file.
